Growing up with life's changes
by insane-doll
Summary: This is a GV fic.Gohan's attitude is getting him into to nothin but trouble but with parties,girls,tourments and old enemies how is Gohan going to get through high skool Especially now he has a high skool rival from his past.RR
1. Going to school

Disclaimer: no of course I don't own DBZ

Ok this is my first fanfic, so be nice please…hmm ok well I better explain the plot then.

Ok, this fic is set 7 years after the cell games. Gohan is 18, Goku is dead (after the cell thingy), Goten and trunks are 7, videl, sharpener and Erasa are 18.

And oh yeah Gohan kinda has the attitude he had when he turned ss2, you know alittle cocky and such. So yeah you must have guessed that this is one of those high school Gohan fics. Hope you enjoy ''

…. character thoughts

………….. new scene

please R and R or else I wont continue this story also R and R me some ideas.

Gohan had always felt responsible for his father's death at the hands of cell and yet he also felt anger towards him. His father had the opportunity to come back but rejected it, and Gohan thought his fathers excuse, which was to protect earth was pitiful. For although Goku wasn't there, the rest of the z-senshi was, and there would always be fighters who would challenge them whether or not Goku was present. The thought of his father always bother Gohan, once the fighting started with Raditz when Gohan was 4, Goku almost stop being his father from then on it was training or his father would be dead or training on some random planet, never really there.

Gohan sighed to himself shaking those thought out of his head.

"Gooooohannnnn" scream a small figure running towards him.

Gohan arched his brow questioningly "hmm Goten?". Suddenly one figure turned into two and Gohan was tackled to the floor . "Get off you brats" Gohan joked.

Goten pouted "aww but Gohan we wanna play"

"Yeah were bored, dad kicks us out of the gravity room for playing with the switches" Trunks whined attempting to look innocent.

…………………..Flash back………..

Vegeta was training in the gravity room. Sweat was dripping down his muscular body (''hehe) unaware that two shadowy figures were watching him.

Vegeta jump up high to do a back flip when all of a sudden his face came forcefully crashing to the ground as the gravity greatly increased.

Vegeta struggled to get up "what the fuck is going on".

Just then his saiyan ears picked up a giggling sound as he glanced to the window

"Those little shits"

"Hahahaha" Trunks was holding his sides laughing at the ridiculous image of his fathers face being stuck to the floor.

Goten caught Vegetas glare "Err trunks he looks kinda mad"

Vegeta struggled to lifted his finger to point at the two "you two will not live for more then 2 minutes"

Trunks sweat dropped hearing this "ohh don't worry Goten he is only joking"

Suddenly a loud bang was heard as Vegeta blew up the main gravity controls that had been tampered with.

A mad laugh was heard by Vegeta as he emerged from the smoke.

A chill ran down Trunks spine "Goten…run for your life"

…………..End of flash back………

"Err hell NO!, the last time I played one of your games I ended up being hit over the head with a hand bag by some psycho girl". Gohan remember and shuddered "argh"

Gohan grabbed goten and trunks and set them down on the ground, and started to brush him self down "Anyway you two I have to start that wonderful thing call school today, yeah its just not bad enough that mom has to try and make me learn in my sleep…Noo now its during the day too". With that Gohan grabbed his bag and jumped out of the window, leaving the room in a slight bad mood.

Trunk and goten stood there watching Gohan leave. "sooo what are we gonna do now Goten mumbled.

Trunks looked up in at the ceiling in thought, tapping his foot before he turned to Goten "YOURE IT!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………

After flying for mile after mile Gohan landed in a quite alley be hide a building close to his new school. After glancing around to make sure no one saw him, Gohan started to walk out of the alley and towards the main road.

All of a sudden Gohan felt something hit against him "what the". He glanced down to see a girl on the floor not bad Gohan looked at the girl's crystal blue eyes and messy black pigtails.

However this romantic moment was broken apart when a loud shout was heard.

"What the fuck are you doing, get out of my way you, this is police business" The girl got up glaring at Gohan.

"Err…" Gohan was kinda shocked that such a pretty girl could use such bad language I had her down as shy cute silent type 

Seeing that he wasn't moving the girl violently pushed pass Gohan backing him against the wall alittle.

Gohan watched her run off down the street "well isn't she polite…."He shrugged and moved away from the walk proceeding to walk towards his new school. Glancing down at his watch he realised he was early, so Gohan decided to sit by a nearby tree closing his eyes and getting lost in his own thoughts.

………………………………………………………………………………………

The bell rang and students poured into their class rooms. Videl found herself running down the corridor to her class room. She burst into her classroom "at least am on time for once"

"Videl..." a short blonde haired girl with green eyes was waving her hand in the air calling for her friend to come over.

"Hi Erasa" videl took a seat down next to her and let out a sigh.

The consent smile drop slightly from Erasa lips "Videl are you ok, you seem bummed out", she tilted her head waiting for an answer.

Videl glanced down at her desk "yeah I guess so, am just abit pissed off because I didn't manage to catch up to some bank robbers today"

Erasa frowned "videl that doesn't sound like you"

"I know, I would have got them if it wasn't for some stupid guy, who got in my way….what a total idiot" she lightly slammed her fist against the desk making Erasa blink.

"Oh well you can't win them all" shrugged Erasa, putting a smile again on her lips. Videl roll her eyes and thought it best to not answer such a stupid comment.

Sharpener brushed back his hair and lean over to videl "Hey Videl, hows it going"

Videl opened her mouth to tell him to get lost when Mr Mauo entered with a student beside him.

Eraser's eyes widen "oh videl look at the new cutie"

Videl shifted her glaze; see saw a boy with dark spike hair wearing blue jeans and a black hooded jumper with a red Japanese symbol on it. "That's the jerk?"

Mr Mauo cleared his throat "Ahem, good morning. As you can see there is a new student to our class...an erm Mr son Gohan. Gohan please could you introduce yourself to the class".

Gohan glanced around the class feeling not at all impressed "Well Mr Mauo didn't you just introduce me yourself?" Gohan shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at Mr Mauo questioningly.

Mr Mauo frowned what alittle smart ass "fine Gohan if you wish to remain the man of mystery then that's up to you, now take a place next to Miss Satan"

Gohan looked around the class "Err and which one would that be, I mean am I meant to look for horns and a pointy tail or something?"

Mr Mauo rolls his eyes "Another difficult one I see. Gohan she's the very pissed off looking one at the top left"

Gohan smirked at Videl as he recognized her from earlier and made his way over to the seat next to her "Hi..." He sat down and relaxed in his chair feeling videl staring at him.

Videl bit on her lower lip trying to control her temper, she wanted nothing more then to get up and kick Gohan in the balls, but instead did the next best thing by just imaging it.

As soon as the teacher walk out of the room Erasa lean back on her chair and smiled at Gohan " hi, am Erasa it's a pleasure to meet you….and oh these are my friends videl and sharpener. You wanna grab lunch with me…I mean us?"

Videl glared at Erasa, Gohan noticing this decided to take up Erasa offer "sure why not".

Videl frowned "well I could give you a few reasons not too".

Erasa looked at Videl "oh videl don't be like that am sure Gohan didn't mean to make the horn and tail remark about you"

Videl sighed, she was just too tried right now to be arguing with Erasa let alone Gohan "sure".

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

The sky was blue and sun was out. Erasa had insisted they sat under a cherry blossom tree as it was the blooming season.

Gohan found himself glancing at videl way to often for his liking, he admitted to himself that yeah she was hot even though she had attitude problem. She just looked so pretty under the cherry blossom tree with her black hair flowing around in the breeze.

Videl was in a world of her own, she was mad with herself for losing the robbers, not only had they robbed but they also killed 3 people and raped one woman. Right now she wanted to blame Gohan, but being the perfectionist she was. She decided to blame herself.

" So Gohan tell me about yourself , where do you come from, what do you like?" Erasa had a huge smile on her face she knew she had a crush on Gohan and she was doing everything to make him know to"

" I live in the 494 mountain area" Gohan answered slightly irritated . He was getting fed up of her questions, of this school but most of all that greasy blonde haired guy death glaring him.

Sharpener threw his hair over his shoulder and look at Erasa. " Hey Erasa there's this party happening tomorrow night you wanna go with me?"

"Oh that would be great" yelp Erasa

"Really??" sharpener looked shocked with her answer.

"Yeah of course..Gohan you have to go with me and Videl. It will give you a chance to get to know everyone. "Videl you are coming to right?"

Videl blink "yeah sure ill go even though the thought going with Gohan is off putting"

Like I said before…bitch thought Gohan. "Why thank you Videl"

"Well ok then, sharpener you and Gohan better pick up me and Videl from my house ok?"

why me… "ok sure Erasa…Gohan you better meet me here at 7.00pm because trust me am not gonna wait for you".

End of chapter

hey guys I don't know where am going with this, prob videl and Gohan getting together at the party and some kind of tournament, Goku coming back maybe. Does that sound good to you readers….plz give me ideas..or else I cant continue this story.


	2. the party!

Well um thank you for your reviews…sorry about the spelling errors before but it was late and my brother was irritating me. Anyhow…thanks for those lovely people who were nice…and screw the rest, I mean I had a Mussolini exam for Jesus sake.

Gohan arrived on time home from school to greet his slightly crazy mother...

"Oh Gohan how was your day at school, did you meet any friends? Were your teachers nice? Is fish ok for dinner?

Chi chi was running around the kitchen looking slightly stressed and waving around a frying pan. Gohan just placed his hand be hide his neck and look oddly at his mother

"Well it…." But before Gohan could answer his mother cut him off.

"Oh Gohan the house is a state...and your little brother is in a lot of trouble". Chi chi took a moment to look up at the sky and sigh deeply; Gohan knew that when she did this she was wishing for Goku to be here to help her out, which in turn cause Gohan to sigh also.

"Hey mum am going out tonight to get to know some people from school, you don't mind do you?"

Chi chi was still caught in her gaze up to the ceiling in deep though about her husband and with really knowing or caring she softly said "yeah sure why not"

Gohan hated it when his mother was like this, so he just walk passed her with his eyes glued to the ground and went up stairs to change.

Gohan sat in a chair and stared at himself, but all he saw was his father "how could you do this to us dad" He mumbled as he tightened his fist.

Loosening his fist Gohan realised he had to get ready for a party that he wasn't really in the mood for, although he didn't want to give Sharpener the satisfaction and smirked at the thought of really pissing him off tonight.

Gohan grab a pair of dark blue jeans and a loosely button up white shirt.

"Oh well I guess this will do" and with that he leaped out of the window and took flight.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

The air was cool and crisp and the streets silent. A gust of wind blew through Gohan's hair as he waited by the tree for Sharpener. As the time went by he started to tap his foot against the ground where is that idiot, this is getting boring . Just as that thought went through Gohan's mind a red sports car was came up the street beeping its car horn.

Just as the car stop by Gohan, Sharpener leaned over and opened his mouth to yell

"Hey Gohan move your ass we are late"

Gohan shot him a dirty look and made his way over to the other side of the car "we? I believe it is you who are late"

Sharpener look over at Gohan in annoyance "look lets just go"

……………………………………………………………………………………...

Meanwhile at videl's

"Erasa get off my hair" Videl screamed backing away from Erasa.

Erasa threw her hands up in the air

"Oh Videl don't be a baby am just trying to make you look all pretty, I mean you don't want to look under dressed do you?"

Videl sweat dropped as Erasa cornered her "Err well"

Seeing that Videl was weakening, Erasa thought she would hit a weak spot

"Come oh Videl you don't want Gohan to make smart comments about you"

Videl went red at the mention of his name "Well fine if it will shut his mouth, Erasa do your worst"

1 hour later

"Come on videl the guys are waiting out side" Erasa grab Videl's hand and tugged at it pleading "you look great". With one final yank Erasa got Videl to leave the doorway.

Gohan and Sharpener were arguing in the car when all of a sudden videl and Erasa stepped out of the doorway. "Whoa" sharpener and Gohan's jaw dropped at the slight of videl and Erasa.

Videl who was blushing in embarrassment was wearing a blue jean mini skirt, a white v neck top which shown alittle cleavage and the sleeves went down to her elbows, brown boots and her hair slightly curled with her fringe swept to the side.

Erasa was wearing a pair of tight blue jeans and a plunge line black top and black jimmy choo heals (ohh jimmy choo…I got some for Christmas . I love my shoesy..Ahem lol anyway)

The two girls made there way over to the car and sat in the back with Sharpener and Gohan still in shock mode.

Erasa battered her eye lashes at Gohan "sooo how do we look"

Gohan shocked by her voice shook his head and tried to regain his composure "Umm you two look great"

Erasa smiled and tilted her head"why thank you Gohan, you look great yourself"

Videl decided to break up the happy moment by addressing the drooling Sharpener "Hey can we get moving now"

Sharpener snapped out of his fantasy land "yeah sure".

…………………………………………………………………………………………

An hour into the party and videl, Erasa and Gohan were all a little tipsy from hitting the punch while Sharpener who had earlier made an idiot of him self by dancing on a table in front of a bunch of girls was now passed out on a couch.

After staring at the dance floor for a while Erasa jumped up on her seat "We are going to dance" Erasa quickly grabbed Gohan and Videl's hands and pull them out on to the dance floor.

Although Videl was tipsy she wasn't totally drunk "Erasa I don't want to…."

Sensing Videl unwillingness Erasa pushed her into Gohan to try and encourage her to dance.

Gohan had been watching Videl all night and when Erasa pushed her into him he thought he might as well go along with it.

"Ack Gohan…umm Erasa pushed me and…" Videl had a blush all over her face due to being so close to him.

Seeing videl was blushing Gohan couldn't resist teasing her as he leaned over to her ear and whispered "What's wrong Videl cant you even dance" he then lean back smirking.

Videl felt full of rage cant dance! (Ill show him dancing ) she smirked to herself and moved her body to press against him moving her hips with his as they dance while wrapping her arms around his neck. "So Gohan do you like my dancing?" she softly spoke letting him feel her hot breath on his neck.

Gohan gulped he couldn't answer her with a smart comment. Gohan knew she was hot and also making him hot in certain places. Come on Gohan she's playing a game of bluff with you…and if she wants to flirt…I might as well flirt back

Gohan smirked at Videl making her lift an eyebrow at him.

"Well Videl what can I say…you're not bad, very good in fact…but I have had better"

Videl glared at him, her beautiful eyes full of rage and yet a hint of hurt. Videl didn't say anything back to him she just leans back her body from his but still continued to dance.

Gohan saw this and felt an amazingly rush of guilt (oh shit, I've done it. I have to make this better I mean am not that much of a jerk) . Luckily for Gohan a slightly slower and more romantic song came on. Gohan made the most of this a pulled Videl alittle closer to him and held her in his arms.

Gohan lifted his hand to tilt Videl's chin up to look him in the eye.

(err umm what the fuck am I going to say..) "You know videl I didn't tell you how amazingly gorgeous you look" well that wasn't to corny, I think

Videl look Gohan in the eye giving him a sarcastic look "getting all sappy aren't we now Gohan"

Gohan shrugged and leans alittle closer to her "maybe". Gohan let go of Videl "nice dancing with you videl" and then left the dance floor to go off into the crowd.

At that moment Gohan knew he had to get away from Videl, he was a saiyan after all and dancing with Videl was making him feel very strong Saiyan urges. oh what am I gonna do…I have to admit I like Videl who wouldn't, but I have to control myself. . Gohan found a quieter corner of the room and leaned against the wall trying to get Videl off his mind.

Videl felt rather hurt about Gohan just leaving her like that talk about hot and cold . She sighed and missed Gohan being around her.

Erasa came over with to good looking guys around her arms. "Videl! Meet Turner and Akira, I just met them on the dance floor" . By the look of Erasa Videl could tell she had abit more to drink.

Videl took one look at them and realised they were only after one thing "umm I would rather not" she said as she backed away.

Turner looked Videl up and down and smiled at her "aww come on I wont bite". He stepped closer to her and wrapped him arm around her waist.

Videl looked disgusted at him "like I said..i would rather not" she then picked up his arm and threw it back to him then walked off mumbling "fucking losers".

As Videl made her way to the punch ball she thought about Gohan.. why is he the only guy he doesn't always come on to me, oh god I actually really like him. I hope this is all just the drink .

A few drinks later…..

Gohan was growing bored with this party. His saiyan ears were picking up too many conversations about utter crap. All of a sudden Gohan saw a quite drunk Videl heading towards him.

Videl locked her eyes on Gohan that's it am fed up of this I want to see what's so good about Gohan that makes most of the girls at this party stare at him

"Hi Gohan…."

………………………………………………………………………………………

Lol sorry to leave it like that but I promise ill update soon….and remember R and R


	3. old evil new face

Ello everyone! Thank you for all your wonderful reviews and am sooooo sorry I have been so late to update but it's like exam time and I need good grades to get into my beloved Hertfordshire University to study law. Ack I know laws pretty crappy but hey it pays well.

Anywho I wanna thank a few people: thank the person who helped me correct some of my chapters and thank you SSJ3Mystic Gohan for you idea.

(..) thoughts

………. scene change

Here the next chapter enjoy!

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Gohan was growing bored with this party. His saiyan ears were picking up too many conversations about utter crap. All of a sudden Gohan saw a quite drunk Videl heading towards him.

Videl locked her eyes on Gohan( that's it am fed up of this I want to see what's so good about Gohan that makes most of the girls at this party stare at him )

"Hi Gohan…."

Gohan was apart to part his lips to speak when all of a sudden a giggling a brown haired green eyed girl reached out and grabbed his arm yanking him towards her lips. Videl's eyes began to widen as so saw what was about to happen.

The brown hair girl pulled the very surprised Gohan into a passionate kiss which lasted long enough for Videl to turn around a storm off.

The girl broke the kiss and smiles at Gohan "you're good and very hot", she blinked her eyelashes at Gohan seductively and leaned into closer to him "if you want we could go somewhere quite"

Things finally began to register in Gohan's mind as he softly pushed back the girl and harshly said "sorry but your just not my type"

The girls eyes began to glare at Gohan "why you bastard how dare you turn me down don't you know who I am!"

Gohan rolled his eyes at the girl's tantrum "look…I don't know and quite frankly I don't care, now excuse me but I have better things to do" and with that Gohan walked off into to the crowd searching for videl.

As Gohan pushed through the crowd he tried to recall what actually just happened (what the fuck…girls are crazy, why the hell did that bitch kiss me just about as I was about to maybe get things going with videl). Then all a sudden he caught sight of her dancing with Akira.

Videl shut her eyes and went with music, she didn't really want to dance with Akira but at least it was something to take her mind off of Gohan (what a prick, I can't believe I was about to come on to him….well that was a lucky escape)

Gohan mentally slapped himself (oh well what am I meant to do now) he paused for a moment in thought watching them dance before he mumbled under his breath "oh fuck it"

Gohan then made his way out side for a breath of fresh air, he hand drunk alittle too much and he didn't want to make a fool of himself, so he just leaned against a tree and chilled out.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Half an hour later

Gohan had fallen into a light sleep still standing against the tree when he heard the sound of a giggling couple.

"Hey babe lets just get some fresh air you can barley stand" a male voice spoke.

"Well you're not to great yourself…and don't call me babe it's degrading even more so then dancing with you" the female voice then broke into laughter.

"Hey…don't say that, I really like you and I hope we could get close…videl"

Gohan's head whipped around the tree (Videl!) as he caught sight of videl and Akira. He decided not to infer and he couldn't move and expose himself so he just watched.

Videl looked over at Akira "well I sure don't feel the same"

"But videl…" Akira moved closer to her and before she knew it he was pinned her against the wall.

To drunk to react videl just stood there looking at him questioningly.

Akira moved closer and closer to her until their noses where almost touching, then he whispered into her ear "Videl I want you". Before Videl could reply his lips came crashing down on hers, she tried to push him away but her body felt weak, all she managed to do was mumble "get off of me, stop it"

Gohan's blood began to boil as he heard Videl's pleas, he couldn't control himself any longer as he made his way over to videl and Akira.

Suddenly Akira felt and strong hand take hold of his shoulder and rip him away from Videl.

Videl opened her eyes as she felt Akira's body moving away from her "Gohan". Her eyes widen as she mention his name and her cheeks flushed with embarrassment for having him rescue her.

"Who the fuck are you, cant you see am busy" Akira tried to pulls his shoulder away from Gohan but with not success.

Gohan glared making Akira fall silent "What busy taking advantage drunk girls".

Akira shot back with his own glare "so what its none of your business"

Gohan stopped glaring and loosen his grip "oh damn….your right it isn't, sorry man"

Videl arched her brow in shock that Gohan was backing down.

Akira smirked and glanced over at videl then back to Gohan "don't worry about it punk" he spat.

Gohan smirked at this "don't worry I wont, but you will" and with that Gohan pulled back his fist and punched Akira in the stomach making him double over in pain, then he tapped Akira's shoulder making him look up and then punched him in the face causes him to black out.

All was silent for a few minutes but then videl broke the silence "thanks Gohan, but I could have looked after myself, the drink just made my reactions slow"

Gohan glances sideways at her "I know videl…your pretty strong for a human…I mean girl, its just that I couldn't bear that scum bag being on you for a second longer"

Videl stepped closer to Gohan her lips curled into a smile "thank you, I didn't know you cared"

Gohan moved his body to fully face her "I may be abit of a bastard but am not heartless you know"

Videl who was still abit drunk moved closer to Gohan and placed her hand on his chest over his heart sending chills up Gohan's spine, she laughed alittle as he flinched under her touch "you could have fooled me".

Gohan sweat dropped and let out a weak laugh "well that's not hard to do"

Videl hand turned into a fist as she playfully thumped Gohan "you really are a smooth talker" she joked while leaning in alittle to Gohan.

Gohan decided to mock her "ouch that really hurt", he lifted his hand to placed in on where she hit him to fake the pain but in ended up landing on videl's hand.

Videl blushed as she saw his hand (come on videl you would never do this if you were sober, just go for it). "Hmm Gohan"

Gohan arched his eyebrow "erm Videl?"

Videl gazed up at him "umm I think I might regret this but what the hell". Videl leaned up and pushed her lips against his and to her surprise Gohan parted his lips and let their tongues touch.

Gohan was shocked but he couldn't help himself and lifts his arms to wrap around her waist bringing her closer, and she likewise wrapped her arms around his neck.

The night clouds began to part and the moonlight shone down upon them. As the moonlight touch Gohan skin his saiyan instincts were started to rise within him. He felt himself kiss her more passionately and he pushed her body up against the tree.

Videl was rather drunk and went along with what Gohan was doing but deep inside she grew concerned.

Gohan was trying hard to control himself but he couldn't as his hand slide up her skirt and his lips moved to kiss and suck her neck.

Videl let light moans escape her lips she wanted to stop this but her body begged it to continue.

Meanwhile Gohan's hand wander further as he moved his two fingers inside her panties and rubbed against her.

Videl's eyes blinked open and she mumbled his name "Gohan"

His head tilted up from her neck and he gazed into her eyes, it was then that videl got confused as his eyes looked like they had got into cat eye slits and as he smirked at her she could of swear she saw fangs.

Gohan mind was battling inside of him (what the fuck am I doing, but I can't stop myself) it was then that Gohan glanced upwards and noticed the moon. (That must be it)

Gaining alittle control over himself he softly spoke to videl "videl….do you, do you want me to stop"

Videl snapped back to reality "I…I …don't know…I feel so confused"

Just then a cloud drifted back over the moon and Gohan's eyes and teeth returned to normal as he took a deep breath.

"Videl am sorry…I feel something for you but we have both had a lot to drink and this just isn't the way to go about this".

Videl nodded and mumbled some more "Gohan…I don't feel so good"

Videl looked like she was going to collapse so Gohan softly lifted her up in his arms and made was about to make his way back into the house when he felt a pang of a familiar power (it cant be him…he's dead, I must of hand more to drink then I though).Gohan shock his head and walked back into the house.

Little did he know……?

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

In hell

Cell was standing in the darkest of hell with watching the living as his only entertainment. He glared down at the earth and most of all at Gohan.

"Oh well little Gohan's growing up and getting frisky with his ickle girlfriend" cell laughed bitterly "so you think you have won, well Gohan am calling in my one day visit and you're the number one person I want to see"

Another dark figure appeared out of the darkness "oh foolish cell, don't you know that our day visits don't allow us to have bodies, but hey go on scare little Gohan as a ghost am sure he will shit his pants" the figure laughed mockingly at cell.

Cell turned to face the figure "shut your dirty fucking mouth freezer, I have a plan of course"

Freeze glare at cell for his use of language "and what plan would that be my lizardy friend?"

Cell turned his back to freezer to look down at earth "am going to used instant translocation to translocate my soul into the spunky little boy's body down there"

Freezer look at cell with rage and jealously "nice plan I wish we all had one like that, so what are you going to do battle him straight away"

Cell tilted his head to the side "no that would take all the fun away, I want to destroy everything he loves right under his nose and ill do that by becoming a pupil at his beloved orange high school, ohh I am truly perfect"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

ha there you go people, I hope you guys enjoyed it ill update soon but please please review, reviews encourage me to update.


End file.
